Safe Word
by Not A Droid
Summary: After Reid comes home late, he wakes up to find himself handcuffed to the bed and Emily in his apartment. A follow-up to "Alaska" rated M for sex, some light bondage.


Disclaimer: See my profile

A/N: This is a follow up to the one-shot: Alaska

* * *

Spencer Reid woke up to find himself handcuffed to the bedposts of his headboard.

He looked around and saw he was alone in his bed, wearing only his boxer shorts. His was trying to figure out what happened. He had gotten in late last night from a custodial interview. He hadn't even called Emily his …

He wasn't sure what to call her anymore. They had become more than team mates, ever since the case in Alaska when she ambushed him in his room and they had sex. Ever since then either he would go to her place or she would go to his.

She wasn't really his girlfriend, because it wasn't like they went out on dates. They just went to each other's homes and had sex. Sometimes during cases they would sneak into each other's room and do it. She kept making suggestions that they should try to do it in the jet, but Reid wasn't convinced that was a good idea. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having sex with her, he just thought there was no way that it would be enjoyable in the bathroom on the BAU jet.

So, what do you call the woman you have sex with on a regular basis? Your lover? He didn't like the term friend with benefits or the term booty call. He thought of her as something a little more than that. He hadn't called here when he got back, because of how late it was. He was tired, he figured he might as well get some sleep, and he didn't want to disturb her. Did he strip all the way down to his boxers? He couldn't remember. It was late when he got home, after all.

He looked around, and the room was mostly tidy. He thought he might have just thrown his clothes off and collapsed, but the bedroom looked too tidy for that to have happened. He was looking at the ceiling and pondering this when he heard Emily's voice.

"You were supposed to call." There was an accusation and an admonishment in her tone.

Spencer looked over at her, and saw she was wearing a blue oxford shirt, and nothing else. It took him a moment to realize she was wearing _his_ shirt.

"How did you get in here?" He was pretty certain he locked the door last night.

"That's what you're asking? How I got in here? You didn't call, like you said you would and you're going to ask me how I got in here? Did you forget you gave me a key?"

He did forget. In his defense, it was a late night flight, preceded by a grueling interview with a sexual sadist whose victims included children.

"Is that why you handcuffed me? Because I didn't call? It was late when I got home."

"So? I don't mind being woken up. I was worried about you."

"Worried? Why? It was just an custodial interview."

"With Eric Hodges? He started beating his wife. When she left him he went after 20 women and children, torturing and killing them. It's not just a routine custodial. There's no such thing as routine custodial. And I know how much it takes out of you when innocent children are victimized. I wanted to know you were okay."

"Emily ….I'm fine. I was just tired." He looked up at his hands. "Tired and confined."

"That's what you get for worrying me."

"How was I supposed to know you'd be worried?"

She sighed. She climbed on top of him, " How could I not be?" There was a tender tone in her voice.

"I guess I didn't think you'd be worried."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought…"

"You thought you were just a sex toy to me?"

"No I …Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because I love you, you idiot. I wouldn't be here otherwise. I wouldn't waste my time and energy handcuffing you and cleaning up after you otherwise. Do you realize you just threw your clothes all over the place last night?"

"I didn't ask you to clean up after me."

"I know. You let you let your pride get in the way sometimes. It's okay to ask for help. And you should have called. You probably should have rested there and come home today, even though I did miss you terribly."

"Is that why you're wearing my shirt?"

"Don't you like me in your shirt?"

"It looks much better on you than on me. Why don't you uncuff me and we can talk about this."

Emily smiled at him and shook her head. "No. I like you like this." She looked at him for a few moments, then she gently kissed him on the lips. "You are so pretty, you know. So deliciously sexy." Then she kissed him deeply.

When she broke off the kiss, she began to kiss her way down his jaw line, down his throat, until she came to his chest. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and began to suck on it. He let out a little squeak, both from surprise and delight. She brought her head close to his, so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Of course, if your really want me to stop, just say the safe word."

"What is the safe word?" he asked.

She leaned in close, so her mouth was less than an inch away from his ear. "Alaska" she whispered. When she spoke, her breath tickled his ear. There was a part of his brain that told him, he shouldn't be turned on by this. But she was so sexy when she was like this. She could probably feel his erection right now.

She moved her head so she was looking directly into his eyes again. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked in a whisper that was both tender and sultry.

"No" he whispered. "Not yet, please."

She smiled as her eyes darkened with desire. "You have something I've been missing very much, Spencer." She moved down to his boxers, and removed them. She cooed at his erection, "Oh, how I've missed you so." She ran her tongue along the length of his cock, which elicited a soft groan of ecstasy from him. Then she ran her hand up and down his cock as she began to suck his balls.

"Oh, Emily," he said, "that feels so good."

That was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She ran her tongue along the length of his cock again, and then she took his entire length in her mouth. She began to suck his cock, swirling her tongue around it as she did so.

After a few minutes of that, Reid said," I'm close Emily. I'm going to come."

Emily disengaged her mouth from his cock and sat up on the bed. She took off the shirt, so he could see her breasts. She straddled him and rubbed her pussy on his arousal. He could feel how wet she was, and he let out another gasp.

"Do you want me, Spencer?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Reid almost couldn't speak, he was feeling so many things at once. His hands strained against the handcuffs to hold her and caress her. "Yes" was the only thing he could squeak out. He wanted to say more, about how much he wanted her, how he wanted to touch every part of her, and make her come a thousand times. He couldn't form the words, though. Instead, he arched his pelvis up to meet hers, so he almost entered her.

She reached down and guide him into her, her lusty smile growing wider. Then she began to ride him, holding onto the headboard for support. Every so often, she would lean close to him, her breasts almost touching him. When she did, he moved his head forward to nuzzle her breasts.

They went like that for a while, then suddenly, she stopped riding and let out a scream and he felt her climax. Once the waves of ecstasy had finished rolling over her, she leaned forward again, kissing Reid deeply. As she did, he began bucking his hips against her again, faster and faster, until he also came inside her.

Both of them being spent, she held onto him for a bit, nestling her head in the crook of his neck, when she heard him whisper, "Alaska."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "What?"

"Alaska. Uncuff me please. I'd like to hold my girlfriend in my arms."

It took her a moment to digest his words. Then she smiled, and gently kiss him on the lips. Then she leaned over and grabbed the key from where it rested on the night stand. She unlocked the cuffs, and true to his word, he held her as they snuggled against each other in his bed.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked after a while. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do."

"I love you too."

"Good."

They didn't speak for a while. They just enjoyed the afterglow, and that they were in each others arms.


End file.
